1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to photographic sensitive materials and particularly to photographic sensitive materials having an emulsion layer containing a compound which releases an organic development inhibitor out of the layer by development wherein the photographic sensitive materials comprise a colloid layer which absorbs a part or all of the released organic development inhibitor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many kinds of compounds which release an organic development inhibitor are already known, and they are added to photographic emulsion layers for various purposes. Such compounds are hydroquinone derivatives having a substituted monothio group as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,379,529 and 3,639,417 and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 494,955, filed on Aug. 5, 1974. These compounds are used, for example, for the purpose of improving the graininess and sharpness of photographic images. They are also used for the purpose of improving color reproduction of multilayer color photographic materials as described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 461,087, filed Apr. 15, 1974. Further, they are used for image reversal in a dye diffusion transfer photographic process as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,364,022. Furthermore, they are used for the purpose of eliminating images in adjacent layers in photographic sensitive materials for double-image photographing as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,620,746. Moreover, they are used as a silver image forming material as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,705,801 and 3,737,312.
Other examples of such compounds include couplers having a triazole or diazole group which is substituted at a coupling position as described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 454,525, filed on Mar. 25, 1974. These couplers are used for color correction in multilayer color photosensitive materials.
Additional examples of such compounds include couplers having a monothio group or selenazole group which is substituted at a coupling position as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,701,783, 3,733,201 and 3,632,345. Such compounds are used for the purpose of improving the graininess and sharpness of photographic images as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,227,554. They are also used for the purpose of preventing fogging as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,703,375. Further, they are used for image reversal in a dye diffusion transfer photographic process as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,227,551 and 3,736,136. Furthermore, they are used for the purpose of producing color photographic sensitive materials in a stable manner as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,632,373. Moreover, they are used for the purpose of eliminating images of adjacent layers in photographic sensitive materials for double-image photographing as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,620,746. In addition, they are used for the purpose of expanding the tolerance of exposure of photographic sensitive materials as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,620,474 and 3,615,499.
Further examples of such compounds include organic heterocyclic compounds having an oxo or thioxo group as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,713,828 and 3,723,125, and compounds having a mercapto group or a thioether bond as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,536,487 and U.S. Defensive Publications Nos. T909,022 and T909,023. These compounds are used for the purpose of strengthening the under-cut interimage effect and improving color reproduction in multilayer color photosensitive materials.
When the above described compounds which release an organic development inhibitor by development are used in emulsion layers of photographic sensitive materials, serious defects result. Namely, the organic development inhibitor released by development not only diffuses out of the emulsion layer and causes the inhibition of the development of other emulsion layers in the case of a multilayer photosensitive material -- the so-called under-cut interimage effect, but also the released inhibitor leaches into the developer to inhibit the development in an unnecessarily wide range. The so-called under-cut interimage effect can be advantageously utilized for image reversal or improvement of color reproduction of multilayer color photosensitive materials. However, its effect and range should be limited to a definite emulsion layer and it is necessary to prevent undesired influences upon other layers. Further, in using these compounds for the purpose of improving color reproduction, it is sometimes necessary to obtain an optimum effect by adjusting the degree of the under-cut interimage effect. Further, the movement of the organic development inhibitor into the developer induces the generation of development mottle deteriorating the finished image quality. Accordingly, it becomes necessary to prevent movement of the organic development inhibitor into the developer from the photosensitive materials.